More Than You've Got
by EvieWhite
Summary: "Please Cordelia I'll do anything to get you back. What would it take?" "More than you've got." Enter Misty... Our two favorite witches are spending time together in the greenhouse when Hank makes an unexpected visit. Misty gets protective and defends the headmistress but can't calm down after.


**Prompt:** Protective Misty freaks out when Hank comes to the greenhouse. Instead of walking away to get his stuff he slaps Cordelia. Misty goes all swamp badass on him, but can't calm down after.

Misty beams at me, lacing our fingers together and pulling me close. "We make a great team!" I say nearly breathlessly. She's so close I can smell the earthy lavender blend she uses as perfume and feel the beat of her heart in her fingertips. For a moment I think she's going to kiss me but at the last second she pulls away and simply nods in agreement. I can't help the pang of disappointment that floods my chest. "Now we need to make some of this for everyone. Go get some more of that mud okay?"

Misty squeezes my hand before letting it go and turning around, but she quickly looks back at me. Her stormy blue eyes are like windows to her beautiful, pure soul; and yes I know that's terribly cliché but it's the truth. "You're such an awesome leader Miss Cordelia. I have so much to learn from you."

"Fiona is the leader of this coven." I stutter awkwardly. Misty's words truly touched me. I've never had someone so eager to learn from me before, or even learn about me. Misty constantly asks me questions both magical and personal, she wants to get to know the real me which is more than I can say for most people. Now she thinks I can be a leader? I really like this girl, even if she's delusional because I'm definitely not leader material.

With a knowing smile, Misty winks at me and walks away to get more swamp mud. Just as she's out of sight the greenhouse door bursts open. Fucking Hank. He's the last person I wanted to see.

"Well shit, I meant to change the locks."

"You can see again!" He runs over to me and cups my cheek in his greasy hand. I immediately push it away. "Can't you see my heart baby? Can't you see it's bleeding? I've been dying with regret. Please baby, I want to come home!"

"Get away from me Hank, you're drunk. I don't want you here!" I smell the alcohol on his breath and just the sight of him makes my stomach turn.

"Cordelia I'll do anything. What would it take to get you back?"

"More than you've got." Misty walks over and stand beside me. Her shoulders are angled in front of mine, almost like she's prepared to defend me.

"Who is this?" Hank growls in agitation. "Can't we have this conversation in private?"

"No, this conversation is already over. Misty can stay." To my relief Misty doesn't move an inch. She glances from me to Hank and back again, clearly uncomfortable. "There's a box of your shit in the closet. Take it and get out."

The man's face and ears are red with anger. He hates taking orders, especially from women. "You can't do that Cordelia! We've been together eight years! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I'm filing for divorce in the morning."

His hand connects with my face before I have time to react. It stings, making my eyes water. Within seconds Misty's in motion. Her fist lands a powerful blow while her knee smashes into his stomach.

"Don't you fucking touch her you filthy piece of shit!" Misty shoves Hank backwards towards the door. All he can do is hold up his hands to try and protect his face. "Don't you ever touch her again! I'll kill you!"

"Misty stop!" I grab onto her hand just before she hits him again, stopping the strike made swing.

"You're a fucking lunatic!" Hank yells as he scrambles out the door.

"Don't you ever come back!" Misty screams as the door slams. Pacing back-and-forth in the greenhouse Misty speaks to herself. "That filthy good for nothing… He don't deserve her..."

"Misty, Misty calm down."

"Fucking pig, I'll gut him like one."

"Misty!" Stepping into her path I reach out and cup her cheeks. "It's okay now, he's gone. Thank you for protecting me. Everything is okay now."

Her fingers are shaking while she brushes my hair behind my ear. "How could anyone hurt somebody as kind and as beautiful as you?"

I need to stand on my tiptoes to bring my lips up to meet Misty's. The kiss is soft and imploring and beautiful. Most people say kisses cause fireworks or Sparks, but during this first kiss with Misty I feel an overwhelming sense of belonging. It's like I'm finally home.

_Fin._


End file.
